The Discount Library Box
by Lord Circe
Summary: The universe is an amazing place, full of stories that have yet to be told. This is a collection of a few such stories. Scenes and Story Ideas that haven't panned out. All are open for adoption.
1. Mage of Hidden Rock Intro

**Mage of Hidden Rock**

Hello, and welcome to the Discount Library Box. This is my personal place for story ideas that I can't use at the moment, either because I don't have anything to differentiate them from the dozen or so other stories that look just like them, I lack the inspiration to polish out the short scene idea I have, or I don't have the time to do the idea justice. In any case, the way this story will work is that there will be two types of chapters: Introduction Chapters and Continuation Chapters. In Introduction Chapters, there will be a scene or a series of scenes from the story in question, followed by a summary of the overall story idea. In Continuation Chapters, I will add them on as new chapters, with the title of Story +1, +2, etc. For example, if I wrote more scenes for the story below, Mage of Hidden Rock, those additional scenes would be titled Mage of Hidden Rock +1. More scenes beyond that would become Mage of Hidden Rock +2, etc.

Now, if any of these ideas inspire you, or you wish to continue them yourself, all that I ask is that you let me know, as I would like to add a list of stories at the end of each Introduction Chapter of stories that are inspired by, continuations of, or tributes to the shown story idea. If you don't want them listed, please still let me know, so that I can at least see the fruits of my efforts, and I will leave the story of the list at your request.

Now, with that out of the way, on to the idea. Oh, and I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto.

* * *

Iwagakure, 7/30/99 AKS (After Kage Summit)

* * *

Dokatsu Heshin was a genius. This, unfortunately, didn't make him particularly special, as Iwa contained dozens of geniuses, and the people Iwa termed geniuses would be merely above average in other villages, like Kumo or Konoha. Yet still, Heshin was a genius, and it was that genius that allowed him to do what no other ninja or seal master in Iwa could do.

He understood the Hiraishin.

Well, perhaps understood is too strong of a word. He was able to glimpse its internal mechanisms, the theory behind the technique, which was enough for him to design his trap. A masterwork of seals, etched on the floor of the warehouse he was working in, the trap was designed in three parts. The first, was designed to automatically attract the Yondaime Hokage when he used his technique and draw him to the center of the array. As far as Heshin had been able to discover, there was no true range on the technique, though it would likely be a bit more costly to travel larger distances. However, that fact would be irrelevant, as his technique should drown out all other beacons, forcing the technique to link to the center of his array. Then, the second part would trigger. It was based on a medical stasis seal and a couple of prisoner containment seals. Heshin would wager good money on the array being able to hold a Bijuu, at least for a while. As it was, he would estimate it to take the Yellow Flash at least thirty seconds to break free. Which is why his third level would trigger well before then. An inverted chakra conversion seal, it would turn a majority of the warehouse into energy, and then channel it at the center of the warehouse. Given his proximity, Heshin would almost certainly be killed in the backlash, a fact that he completely overlooked because, while he was certainly a genius, that did not mean that he was sane.

His plan was brilliant, and even stood a good chance of working, albeit with him dying for it to do so. There were only three problems. One, Heshin didn't fully understand how the Hiraishin functioned, so, the seals he made to lock the Yellow Flash in the center wouldn't really function. The Yellow Flash, if pulled into the array, would have escaped a moment later, resulting in the seal detonating for nothing. Two, the Yellow Flash was actually on a week-long vacation when Heshin tried activating the seal, so Heshin would have had to wait for at least a week before his seal could have caught hold of the Yellow Flash. And Three, he couldn't have anticipated Voldemort being an idiot.

* * *

Godric's Hollow, October 31, 1981 AD

* * *

Now, many may wonder how precisely Voldemort could affect a seal array in an entirely separate dimension. It is rather complicated, but it boils down to the love of a mother. Lily Potter loved her son Harry more than she could express, and she was willing to do anything to make sure that he was safe. When she heard the prophecy foretelling that her son would defeat Voldemort, she began researching any possible avenue that could lead to her protecting Harry from Voldemort. Magical barriers, cloaking spells, magical restraining orders, anything at all that seemed like it might help protect Harry was researched in exquisite detail. A dozen charms, potions, and rituals were performed, strengthening Harry's resistance to damage from any number of elements, ensuring that he would have a healthy strong body regardless of what happened to her and James. The one thing she couldn't find a counter for was the Killing Curse, the dreadful curse capable of ripping through any magical protection she could devise. It was in an old scroll found in the house of Bathilda Bagshot that she finally found her answer. An old ritual, capable of defending one being against all efforts of another by the sacrifice of a third. It was extremely simple, but in the theory Lily found her answer. The protection provided would take hold of all forms of magic and turn it against the attacker, and it seemed like it would at the very least neutralize the Killing Curse, at least if it was cast by Voldemort.

So, she prepared the ritual, just in case, and, when they time came, she enacted it, falling before Voldemort as her magic and life fueled the ritual. Voldemort felt the power in the air, but in his hubris, he assumed that it was the power of the prophecy that he was going to break, the power of his destiny. As he cast the Killing Curse at Harry, he felt absolute confidence in his power, which is why it took him several moments to realize that his Killing Curse hadn't killed the infant, but was instead connecting him and the child, and slowly turning gold. Frantically, Voldemort tried to pull himself free from the binding thread, but it was as if his wand was stuck in marble, and his hand glued to it. Then, in his panic, Voldemort did something very foolish. He War-Apparated.

War-Apparition was a skill thought by much of the magical world to be lost or a mere legend. It was a form of Apparition capable of not only moving through Anti-Apparition wards, but capable of tearing apart those very wards, and rendering the user immune to spells for a short time afterwards. Voldemort had discovered the secret to this lost skill through his use of Ravenclaw's Diadem prior to hiding it in Hogwarts. The secret was that a temporary ward was raised in the instant before apparition. When the ward, essentially a simple circle, was established around him, he could separate himself and his immediate surroundings from the outside world, including the effects of most wards. Thus, he could transition into the "not-space" which Apparition traveled through, and his temporary ward would follow, ripping through most Anti-Transport wards in his way. As he transitioned through the "not-space", the temporary ward would gain power from the raw magic contained in the gap between dimensions, and when he arrived at his destination, the accumulated power would burst outwards prior to his emergence, destroying wards and blasting apart enemies at his destination. The ward itself would linger, giving him the mythical immunity to spells for a second or two on arrival. He had used it to great effect when arriving on various battlefields, allowing him to strike an imposing figure of fear.

His half-thought plan was that the temporary ward would break off the connection, and protect him from whatever prophesied magic was at play here, and ordinarily, it might have worked. In this instance, however, the temporary ward intersected with the boundaries of the protective ritual, and the connection, pulling on the barrier-breaching properties of the Killing Curse, merged the two into a mishmash of the two. Glowing runes etched themselves backwards onto the surface of his temporary ward, even as he ripped his way free of reality, dragging with him the protection array and its solitary infant passenger.

* * *

Not-Space, 174659384758.781 MSI (Multiversial Standard Instant)

* * *

Voldemort's control over his ward lessened in relief at his escape, and as a result, the ward snapped, overwhelmed by the power of the protective ritual, which was trying to fight against Voldemort's magic. The energy Voldemort had poured into his ward flowed into the protection array instead, sending the array rocketing out into the abyss of "not-space", while Voldemort was forcefully reinserted into reality in half a hundred different locations.

* * *

Outside Dublin, October 31, 1981 AD

* * *

Part of Voldemort's right arm landed in a field, startling a pair of tourists who were on a hike.

* * *

Nottingham, October 31, 1981 AD

* * *

Voldemort's nose bounced off a building face and into a sewer drain.

* * *

St. Mungo's Hospital, London, November 1, 1981 AD

* * *

Most of Voldemort's skull bounced off of the wards of St. Mungo's, setting off alarms throughout the building.

* * *

North Sea, November 4, 1981 AD

* * *

Voldemort's heart and a few other organs landed with a faint 'plop' in the North Sea north of Azkaban, accompanied, like most of the rest of his pieces, by a tiny fragment of his soul. His soul, already weakened by his Horcruxes, had shattered to pieces. The piece lodged in his heart, wavered and then began to draw away towards the nearest fragment, which had accompanied several of his fingers to slam into the English Coast 3 hours earlier.

All across the space of the British Isles, and spanning a time period two weeks following Halloween, bits and pieces of Lord Voldemort emerged from "not-space" and bounced down, each piece accompanied by a bit of his tattered soul. He would eventually manage to coalesce into a single spirit, but it would take decades before he would be coherent enough to so much as remember his name.

* * *

Not-Space, 174659384758.783 MSI

* * *

The protective array around little Harry flared and twisted, seeking to keep the destructive energies from between dimensions from harming him, but, given that the energies weren't really directly linked to Voldemort, the array was quickly failing.

* * *

Iwagakure, 7/30/99 AKS

* * *

Heshin pressed his bloody palm to the activation marker of his seal, and the entire seal began to glow, casting out its signal to draw the Yellow Flash in.

* * *

Not-Space, 174659384758.783 MSI

* * *

The seal emitted a strong cord of power, which lashed out into "not-space", the space that the Yellow Flash traveled through when using the Hiraishin. This cord, searching for something moving through this "not-space", suddenly linked to the array around Harry, and yanked it away from the reality it had exited, and right into a different reality, directly in the middle of Heshin's array. The protections around Harry flared one last time as the explosion rune went off, ripping apart the warehouse and Heshin himself, leaving a small untouched circle in the middle of the destruction, where an utterly confused and rather terrified Harry Potter, began to cry.

* * *

Iwagakure, 99 AKS

* * *

Half and hour later, the ruins were crawling with ninja. Several Iwa chunin established a perimeter and reinforced the neighboring buildings that had been damaged in the blast, while jounin and special forces careful dug through the rubble, looking for clues about the cause of the explosion and how the infant had survived. As for Harry, he was laying, still whimpering, in a medical scanning seal, which was analyzing his body for any abnormalities, as well as working to find any potential leads on where the infant came from. Nearby, Onoki frowned as he glanced out the window of the hospital room, where he could just see the smoke rising from the ruined warehouse. A jounin entered through the window, and Onoki turned to face him.

"Well? What has been found?"

The jounin bowed. "Lord Tsuchikage, the warehouse belonged to Dokatsu Heshin, one of our local seal-masters. We have found what seems to be his remains, and some fragmentary notes in a side room that survived the blast. He was studying the Hiraishin, sir."

Onoki's eyes widened. "Are there any intact seals there?"

The jounin shook his head. "No sir. If there were any, the blast destroyed them."

Onoki huffed. Heshin was lucky to have died in the explosion, as Onoki would have had him executed for bringing one of those seals into Iwagakure. One of their most paranoid fears was that the Yellow Flash would be able to slip into their village through the use of his seal and attack them from within, and anyone bringing one of those seals into the city was considered an accomplice to the Yellow Flash and executed. Accidents were one thing (several Jounin had tags slipped on to them by the sly bastard), but this Heshin must have willingly brought it here, despite the consequences. Utter foolishness. Onoki turned back to the jounin, and noticed a look of sheepish fear on his face. "What is it? You found something else?"

"Well, one of the seal masters found something." The jounin was clearly hesitant to bring it up. "The explosion was part of a large seal on the floor, which seems to have been intended to pull the Yellow Flash here and trap him."

The jounin had to dive aside as Onoki almost instinctively lashed out, a large section of the wall disintegrating before his Dust Release. "WHAT?!" Brining a Hiraishin tag into the city was bad enough, but actively pulling the Yellow Flash here? That went...

Onoki snarled, "If we weren't so busy with this war, I would put the seal masters on a way to revive the dead, just so I could have the satisfaction of ripping this Heshin idiot to pieces myself."

The jounin nodded warily. "In any case, it doesn't seem to have worked, or, at least, not like he wanted. The seal masters have found a spacial disturbance in the center of the ruins, right around the area where the child was found. We believe that Heshin's seal may have pulled the child here instead of the Yellow Flash."

Onoki frowned as he turned to glance at the somewhat fearful looking child. "Why? There is nothing special about the little brat. It doesn't match the profile of any clans we know of."

The jounin nodded, then paused. "But, uh, the Yellow Flash doesn't have a clan, does he?"

Onoki stared at the man for several moments, before turning to glance at the child. The child of the Yellow Flash? It was preposterous. The child looked nothing like the Konoha bastard. Onoki frowned some more. Still, it couldn't hurt.

"We won't dispose of it then." The original plan was once they figured out what caused the explosion, and how the child survived, they would kill the child and dump it off somewhere. But, if the child had a connection to the Yellow Flash...it would be too valuable to simply discard. Onoki pointed at the jounin. "Get me a list of trustworthy couples. We'll find someone to raise the brat, and we will keep our ear out for any rumors of a missing heir to the Yellow Flash."

* * *

OK! So, this is the intro to the story Mage of Hidden Rock. The inspiration for this story came from the fact that all HP/Naruto crossovers have Harry ending up in Konoha, or at the very least, interacting with Konoha on a regular basis. So, I decided to write up a story about what might happen if Harry met some different ninja. Iwa was chosen primarily because it was enemies with Konoha, so there would be little reason for Harry and Konoha to interact.

A couple of world-building notes: First off, the year. A lot of stories do things like trace time since Konoha was founded, but I figured that many countries, such as Iwa, wouldn't trace their time back to Konoha's founding. So, instead, the years in this story would be traced back to the first Kage Summit, where the Shodaime Hokage handed out the Bijuu to the different countries. On my personal timeline, the Kyuubi attack happens around 101 AKS, so just two years after Harry shows up. And yes, this does mean that Harry is three years older than Naruto.

Now, to explain the storyline. First off, Harry's magic is discovered, as is the presence of the Horcrux in his scar. Without the amplifying power of the Blood Wards, the protection wears down and the scar spreads, resulting in darker behavior from Harry, who is now named Hoshi. A seal is placed on the Horcrux to hold it at bay, and Harry's magic is studied. Most ninja can't really sense it all that well, it is like a faint Genjutsu, but capable of affecting reality in strange ways. This "Invisible Chakra" is seen as being a definite boon, and is considered by some of the seal masters to be a side-effect of how Harry was transported there. They have been studying the rift in space that Harry's passage left behind, and they believe that it does connect to Konoha, given air samples, as well as the remnants of Heshin's notes.

Harry eventually grows up and is put onto a team. Now, one of the things with this story is that there would be a lot of OCs, because I feel it would be rather boring, and kind of a stretch to slap Harry on a team with the Tsuchikage's granddaughter and grandson, as they are really the only Iwa nin Harry's age that we know of. In later snippets, I may introduce those that I dreamed up, but I did have ideas for them. In any case, Harry and his team grow close, and eventually go to the Chunin Exams in Konoha. Yes, that Exam. This is due to a standing invitation for the Five Villages to attend any Chunin Exam, which will give Harry's instructor, a seal master, the chance to explore Konoha somewhat, and to surreptitiously find the other end of the portal, if it really is in Konoha. That would allow them to plan for a potential invasion if necessary.

In any case, Iwa gets involved during the invasion. Shukaku ends up awakening in the stadium, and, while Onoki is perfectly willing to watch Konoha burn, he jumps into battle when Shukaku smashes the box where his family was sitting. Akatsuchi manages to defend them, but Onoki gets mad and decides to prove how tough he is, beating Shukaku around, and forcing Gaara to run away. A bad back stops him from pursuing, though Naruto does.

Meanwhile, Onoki's tantrum ended up disrupting the barrier around the Kage Box, allowing the ANBU to intervene before Sarutobi dies. Orochimaru and the Sound Four retreat, and, in their retreat, they cut down one of Harry's teammates. Harry's rage at that causes the seal on his scar to break, and the Death energy that has been slowly gathering there is unleashed as a green flame. This has the side-effect of burning out the Horcrux. He then attacks the retreating Sound Four, killing Sakon and Orochimaru (though Orochimaru survives thanks to his soul seal/white serpent technique/snake clones he had hidden all over the place).

At that point, Harry's teacher had confirmed that the rift didn't lead to Konoha, and the seal masters take a chance and pry it open, leading to a semi-stable gateway to the ruins at Godric's Hollow. Harry's team ends up being chosen to scout out the new area, as there was a great deal of interest in the death flames that Harry made, so they figured they would hide him out of sight.

This is the point where my muse ran out. The time period would be around the Triwizard Tournament timeframe (thanks to time fluctuations between dimensions), with Voldemort still working to pull himself together. The diary happened, but Ginny was rescued. However, she lost most of her magic. My basic idea is that Dumbledore finds the ninja as they are scouting, and proposes that they help each other, with them providing security for the Triwizard Tournament, and he helping them get settled in. I didn't plan any farther than that.

As with all of the stories here, this story is free for anyone who wants to to adopt. Just please send me a link, so I can see a potential fruit of the seed I handed out.


	2. The Death God's Seal Intro

**The Death God's Seal**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I know, surprise right. Well, anyway, I would say I own the ideas about the Demon Cloak and stuff, but I'm not making any money off of it, so the point is moot. Enjoy

* * *

Sarutobi's face was the picture of calm as Jiraiya looked up from his task, face grim. Only Jiraiya, with his years of familiarity and experience, could read the signs of Sarutobi's stress. The slight tightening of his knuckles along his pipe, the forceful loosening of his eyebrows, the slight pull at the edge of his mouth, seeking to twist his lips into a grimace. Sarutobi's eyes stared calmly at Jiraiya as he began his report.

"This seal is beyond me." Jiraiya took a breath and continued, as Sarutobi's face remained as impassive as ever. "I believe it to be beyond even Minato. This seal is alive. Those shifts you noticed, they are the seal literally shifting to contain whatever is within it."

Sarutobi's face drew pinched at Jiraiya's words. "You sound as if you are not certain what the seal contains."

"It's holding the Kyuubi for certain, I recognize the chakra. However, the level of power in the seal is beyond even the Kyuubi."

Sarutobi's jaw dropped open. He covered it quickly, a bit too quickly, with an exhale of smoke, pulling his pipe away from his mouth. "How is that possible? What could contain more power than the strongest Bijuu?"

Jiraiya shrugged. "I don't know. I don't think it is a single thing, there is conflict within the seal that isn't caused by the constantly shifting pattern. But I was able to examine both Mito-sama's seal, and Kushina's. The power inside of Naruto is almost a magnitude greater than what was in either of theirs."

Sarutobi and Jiraiya both turned to look at Naruto, who was lying, sleeping fitfully on a small table where Jiraiya had been examining him. Sarutobi let out another puff of smoke. "Is it secure?"

Jiraiya nodded. "Whatever else is odd about it, it is secure. Each of those shifts is just another layer of security on top what is already there. It is like a blood seal that constantly changes whose blood is needed, in what amount, how it needs to be applied, what the donor had to have eaten for breakfast..." Sarutobi glanced at Jiraiya bemusedly, and Jiraiya raised his hands. "I swear. I doubt I could break it, even if I wanted to."

Sarutobi chuckled, before slowly, his laughter died away. Taking a fortifying breath, he asked the question both of them knew needed to be asked, despite how they both wanted to deny it. "And if Naruto was to die?"

"Then your village would be right screwed."

The two experienced ninjas acted like the trained killers they were. A dozen kunai between them lashed out at the unexpected voice. A tall figure had appeared next to Naruto's bed, undetected, and it casually batted away the kunai attacking it. Sarutobi's hands flowed, moving through a dozen handseals in under a second, and the layer of dirt hidden under the floorboards of the office for just this purpose rose up, twisting into a thick black stone spike that shot out to pierce through the intruder, while Jiraiya leapt forward, every fiber of his body tensed to get Naruto away from the intruder. Jiraiya froze, however, when he spotted Naruto on the bed.

A thick tendril of red energy flowed out from Naruto's stomach and toward the figure that was twisting away from the spike of stone. Jiraiya's eyes tracked the figure as his hands froze with indecision. Red hair danced atop the figure, whose eyes were squeezed shut, and whose face was twisted into a mocking smirk.

"Kyuubi."

The single word from Jiraiya's mouth halted Sarutobi's assault, though the feeling of his chakra still permeated the air. The figure shook his head, then opened his eyes. Jiraiya's heart skipped a beat, his gut twisting with feelings of both rage and guilt, as a sparkling pair of pure blue eyes stared out at him from underneath the crimson hair.

"HOW DARE YOU!?" Jiraiya tensed, his chakra spiraling into the Rasengan that Minato had just taught him as he prepared to wipe those eyes out of the fox's face. A string of five words stopped him.

"Mocking hollow, the amber fountain"

Jiraiya froze yet again, his chakra still churning in the orb in his hand. "Minato? How..."

Once again, the figure shook his head. "No. I am neither the Nine Tailed Beast of Ruin, nor the Yellow Flash of Konoha. I am but a twisted clone of both, a creation of the living seal marked upon the belly of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

The two ninja glanced at each other, then shifted back, allowing their chakra to settle, though it was still palpably present. The figure smiled, and then continued. "You may call me Gatekeeper, for that is what I am. The seal upon Naruto was not created by Minato Namikaze, nor does it contain the Kyuubi. It was forged by the Death God, using the body and power of the Kyuubi as a base, and the mind and soul of Minato Namikaze as a template, it was built to imprison legions, which it does."

"Legions of what?" Jiraiya's tone was light, but the hardness behind his words was unmistakable to any of those present.

"Demons." Gatekeeper laughed at the utterly stunned look on both ninjas' faces, and then continued, "Every demon contained within the belly of the Shinigami is now bound behind the Gate of the Seal. From lowly imps that wouldn't give trouble to a civilian, to mighty beasts capable of challenging any of the Bijuu, all are contained by the shifting seal."

"Why?" Why was this happening to Naruto? Why did the Shinigami create the seal now? Why was Minato used? Jiraiya wasn't certain what precisely he meant when he uttered the word, but he just felt the burning need to know...why?

Gatekeeper smiled, but it was thinner, almost melancholy. "Because the Shinigami was dying."

Sarutobi sagged back against his desk, not even bothering to hide his shock. Jiraiya scowled. If he had heard that at any other time, he would have ridiculed whoever said it, perhaps questioning their sanity or how much they had to drink. Now, however, he didn't feel like he could afford to question it, or even the need. Still, there was another one word question that needed to be asked.

"How?"

Gatekeeper paced away from the table with Naruto on it, allowing Jiraiya to relax just a fraction. "The being that you know as the Shinigami is not, in fact, the God of Death. It has no control over the flow of souls, save for its ability to consume them and bind them within its belly. However, that is but a side-effect of its true power, its true purpose. The Shinigami, could best be described as a Demon Eater." Gatekeeper turned to face the two ninja, his eyes meeting directly with theirs. "The Shinigami spends its time hunting down powerful demons, then twisting their power to bind them, trap them in the shell of their own form, before consuming their power and core. A demon's core is the true essence of what they are, and the Shinigami had dozens, hundreds even, bound in chains of demonic power within its belly. In many ways, you could say that the Shinigami is the natural predetor of demons, though there is nothing natural...!"

Without warning, Gatekeeper's form fizzled, like a Genjutsu that was about to break, his entire form blurring. Moments later, his form stabilized, and he shook himself, before grinning, wryly.

"It appears that there are some things that I am not allowed to speak about, a product of being crafted by the Shinigami."

Neither Sarutobi nor Jiraiya glanced at each other, but both absorbed the message hidden behind his words. Sarutobi cleared his throat and then spoke, switching topics, "When you first appeared, you dodged and blocked, but did not counter. You have no chakra of your own, do you?"

Gatekeeper smiled. "Very insightful, o God of Shinobi. Indeed, while the body I have shaped is in peak condition, and the mind of the Yellow Flash grants me great skill, in terms of force, I am simply a well-trained civilian." His form distorted once again, though not as violently as before. "It appears that my time is up." Gatekeeper glanced at Naruto. "My continued manifestation is putting undue pressure on Naruto's coils. We will have to continue our discussion later." And, before either ninja could speak, Gatekeeper dissolved into a red miasma, which quickly flowed back into the center of the seal.

Hours later, Jiraiya and Sarutobi were alone in Sarutobi's office. Naruto was off slumbering in a bunker, under the care of three of Sarutobi's most trusted ANBU operatives, and the two ninja felt safe to discuss what they had learned. The main point, as far as both of them were concerned, was the message that Gatekeeper had given them, either intentionally or not. Personally, Jiraiya liked to think that Minato, buried wherever he was in the seal, had managed to slip the message out: Gatekeeper was made by an unknown entity, for an unknown purpose, which was almost certainly not in line with loyalty to Konoha. Whatever else they decided to do with the info they had recieved, blindly trusting Gatekeeper was not on the table.

* * *

Ok, so this is pretty much what is written on the tin: Rather than containing the Kyuubi, Naruto instead contains a multitude of demons. This basic idea has filtered into several other Naruto ideas I've had, but the version shown here is the vanilla version, the only change to canon being a greater number of demons running around, and Naruto being a Multiple Demon Container.

Now, how does this affect Naruto? The first effect is that over 98% of Naruto's Chakra Potential is tied up in the seal. So, Naruto can't toss around Kage Bunshin like they are candy. When he graduates from the Academy, his chakra pool is only slightly larger than Sakura's. However, his Chakra Regeneration rate is not altered, so while he may exhaust himself easily, he is only exhausted for a minute or so, before he is back on his feet.

Due to the above, Naruto's main power revolves around the demon's inside of him, and it divides into two basic areas: The Demon Cloak, and Summing Demons.

The Demon Cloak is pretty much exactly like the fox-shaped aura his canon self gains from the Kyuubi, but much more versatile. It is formed out of the raw demonic energy contained in the seal which isn't bound to any particular demon. This makes it much easier to call on, and it is much less detrimental to Naruto's mental condition. The Demon Cloak has four distinct stages. The first stage, known as the Standard Cloak, takes the form of a red aura around Naruto, which gives the appearance of burning wind flowing around him. It increases his strength, speed, and agility, and acts as a form of armor for him. The other three forms depend on the power of the demons within him.

In this universe, demons take the form of a unique core (which stores their memories, and defines their form and powers) and a body constructed out of demonic energy. Within Naruto's Seal, the demons are essentially free floating cores, with the demonic energy around them being constantly disturbed to keep them from forming a proper body. One of the issues Naruto faces is that, when power is drawn out to form the Demon Cloak, it also draws out the demon cores free floating around. When the amount of power is relatively small, Gatekeeper can block them from coming through, but as it becomes larger, some will slip out. The solution is for Naruto to create pacts with some of the demons, to pull them out when he pulls on the power, rather than some random demons. Once those demons' cores have been pulled free, Naruto can either link them into his cloak, or push them outside of his body and give them power to create their own body.

By the time Naruto graduates, he has formed pacts with a flock of imps, three dire wolves, a succubus, a pair of skeletons, and a swamp beast. While Gatekeeper has tried to teach Naruto how to dominate the demons to his will, Naruto has insisted on trying to befriend them. To Gatekeeper's chagrin, Naruto's method has proven to be extremely effective, balancing out the demon's hatred with friendship, and making them all suprisingly loyal. Thus far, only three of the demons Naruto has attempted to befriend have rebuffed him: A sly kitsune, a insanely bloodthirsy vampire, and a beholder that simply fires death rays at anything that moves, however, he still continues to attempt to connect with them.

As far as power levels go, the imps are the weakest of the lot. Each imp can fly, slowly, and fire out small fire balls. However, an irate housewife with a broom could likely beat most of the imps handily. Next are the pair of skeletons. They don't speak, unlike most of the demons, but are big fans of slapstick humor, knocking each other apart and laughing as they pull themselves together. Next are the dire wolves. The wolves don't possess many powers, beyond an headache inducing howl, and being almost horse-sized wolves. The succubus is the next most powerful, with skill in using hypnotism and illusions, as well as a talent for lightning magic. She is also extremely agile and flexible. The swamp beast is actually the most powerful beast that Naruto has befriended, being capable of standing up to a boss summon if pushed to go full force. However, it is rather lazy, and will usually simply lash out with the vines growing out of its back at anything that annoys it.

Now, while the demons can be manifested with physical forms, Naruto only really powers up when he links them to his Demon Cloak. This boosts the Cloak to its second level, the Shaped Cloak. At this stage, the cloak takes on some of the features of the demons, as well as some of the powers. For those befriended by the time he graduates, the Shaped Cloaks are as follows:

Imps - When only a single Imp is linked, Naruto's fingers gain claws and he gains a pair of tiny bat wings. His agility increases slightly, and he can swipe with the claws, but otherwise the cloak and Naruto are largely unchanged. When the entire flock is linked, Naruto's cloak's arms are bulked up, with massive claws attatched, as are its legs. The Cloak gains a pair of massive bat wings, a pair of straight horns, and a thin whip like tail, and Naruto can generate massive fireballs from his hands. In this form, Naruto can fly (more like jump and glide), and is highly agile.

Skeletons - When either skeleton is fused with Naruto, his cloak in general is unchanged, except for a single skeletal arm that extends from Naruto's back. When both skeletons are fused, two skeletal arms extend from his back like wings. These arms move independantly of Naruto, while somewhat directed by his thoughts. Both arms are highly durable and strong.

Dire Wolves - When a dire wolf fuses with Naruto's Cloak, it causes one of the cloak's hands or its head to morph into a wolf's head, allowing Naruto to use the head as another weapon, or to use the powerful howl of the Dire Wolves. When all three are fused, both hands and the head are transformed.

Succubus - When the succubus fuses with Naruto, his aura becomes highly feminine-shaped, with a hypnotic quality for most men (and some women). Naruto is then able to manipulate the aura to generate some lightning, as well as gaining a minor bit of skill with Genjutsu.

Swamp Beast - When the swamp beast fuses with Naruto's Cloak, the main portion of the cloak expands into a lumpy sphere around Naruto, with multiple tendrils of energy extending out of the sphere. This form is highly defensive, because while it is difficult for Naruto to move, the vine-tendrils are very effective at blocking attacks, and the thick inner sphere forms an effective armor.

The next stage of the Demon Cloak is known as the Blood Cloak. It is similar to the Four-Tailed Cloak that Naruto enters in canon. In the Blood Cloak, Naruto's form is similar to the shape of the Shaped Cloak, but his body is consumed by the red demonic energy as he truly becomes one with the cloak. This form dramatically boosts the power Naruto can use, but it also brings his soul directly in contact with the various Demon cores, which results in the negative aspects of Naruto that resonate with the given demon coming to the forefront and overtaking his mind, unless he can properly supress them or balance them. For the imps, it brings out his mischieveousness, deviousness, and the darker aspects of being a prankster. The skeltons bring out Naruto's hunger, greed, and his desensitization to violence. The Dire Wolves bring out his pride, anger, and also some of his greed. The succubus brings out his desire for companionship and acknowledgement, as well as some of his pride. The swamp beast brings out his lazyness and stubborness.

The only Blood Cloak that takes a different shape from the Shaped Cloaks is the Swamp Beast's. When the Swamp Beast reaches Blood Cloak level, the central sphere unfolds into a bulky, hunched humanoid.

The final stage of the Demon Cloak is known as the Mastery Cloak. At this level, Naruto takes a shape that is a fusion of himself and the demon. At that level, Naruto perfectly fused with an imp can match low level Jounin in power, while beings on the level of the Swamp Beast could cause trouble for a Kage. This stage can only be reached if Naruto fully succumbs to his darker impulses, at which point he would essentially become a demon himself, the seal would dissolve and flood him with energy, and he would transform into a composite entity on par with strength with the Juubi. This is naturally bad, and Gatekeeper works as hard as he can to avoid this, as well as Blood Cloak just to be safe. However, that stage can also be reached if Naruto manages to help the Demon in question to balance their own cores, gaining positive traits and emotions to balance their evil ones, and essentially becoming a true soul. At that point, Naruto and the demon essentially resonate in this form, unleashing the full strength of both of their souls.

When Naruto perfectly fuses with an imp, his Mastery form is essentially himself, with slightly darker skin, black and red streaks in his hair, claws on his hands, and a small pair of bat wings. He can create fire balls in this form, as well as generate a minor fear aura. Naruto can also fuse with the entire imp swarm, which results him becoming much taller, around 7 feet tall, with massively bulked fore arms and wickedly sharp claws, clawed feet, orange and black hair and a pair of thin horns, a pair of wide bat wings with a couple of smaller sets of wings, and a long thin tail ending in a spade. This form can easily manipulate fire, generate terror, and can also teleport.

When Naruto perfectly fuses with a skeleton, he takes the form of a lich-version of himself, being a thin skeleton, with the only sign that he is him is yellow hair, and a pair of blue flames in his eye sockets. In this form, he can freely manipulate his bones to attack at a distance, as well as rebuild himself. When fused with both skeletons, he gains an extra set of arms and bulkier bones, some with spikes. In both types of forms, he can also create bone weapons to attack with.

When Naruto perfectly fuses with a dire wolf, he takes a shape rather like a werewolf, large and bulky, with his howl capable of actually generating physical force. More wolves being fused with will result in extra heads and extra bulk. This fusion also ramps up Naruto's senses to near godlike levels.

When Naruto perfectly fuses with the succubus, he takes the shape of a female version of himself, with blonde and black striped hair, as well as possessing curled horns, a pair of black feathered wings, and several demonic tattoos. In this form, Naruto can generate extremely convincing illusions and Genjutsu, as well as hypnotizing almost anyone to do what he wants. However, he also loses the succubus' lightning abilities. Instead, his wind affinity is extremely enhanced, allowing Naruto to manipulate large-scale winds, as well as create various mists and gases with different effects.

When Naruto perfectly fuses with the swamp beast, he takes the shape of a wooden golem-like creature, hunched over with massively bulky limbs. He is covered in wooden armor, with several thick vines growing from his shoulders and back, as well as yellow leaves forming hair for him. Thick slime oozes out from the wooden armor on him, which can function as a paralytic agent, an acid, or even a healing salve, depending on Naruto's feelings.

Beyond these demons, there are many other demons contained in the seal, ranging from other small level demons, like mandragora or poltergeists, to higher tier demons like a cockatrice or a thunderbird, to top-tier demons like Asmodeus, Orochi, or Fenrir. Each of which can be summoned, or linked to Naruto's cloak once he befriends them.


	3. Harry X Revelation Intro

**Harry X Revelation**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I do enjoy reading it though.

* * *

Harry bit his lip as he fell to the sidewalk. He could feel it twisting in his gut, but he knew that if he used it, he would be in big trouble. Quickly, he scrambled to his feet, turning to face the ones who had pushed him. It was Gordon and Piers.

Across the playground, Harry could see that Dudley had noticed and was beginning to lumber over. Piers smirked as Harry backed away, looking around.

"Fat D isn't here to protect you, Potty. Now you'll get what's coming to you." Piers moved forward and Harry saw his chance. He dove to his left, dodging Piers' lunge, and raced towards the entrance of the playground. He knew he would get in trouble for leaving school, and the others would probably call him a coward and a crybaby, but he had to get home before he used it.

* * *

The front door to Number Four Privet Drive slammed open, causing Petunia to jump. She quickly set the sandwich she was making aside and hurried out towards the door, just in time to see Harry dive into the cupboard and slam the door behind him. Light flashed out around the edge of the door and Petunia felt her hairs stir. That was a large surge. She waited till the light died away, then knocked smartly on the door.

"You had 'stomach cramps' again?"

The cupboard door slowly opened. Petunia clucked her tongue at the sight of her nephew. His hair was obviously wind-blown, and had turned a shade of pale green on top of that. The rest of his body was normal, except for his red shirt, which was glowing brightly. She quickly pushed him back into the cupboard. "Fix your hair and shirt first." She shut the door and waited. After several silent moments, the door opened, revealing Harry, looking like his normal self. Petunia quickly knelt next to him, taking in the traces of blood on his palms and the scuffed knees of his trousers, and reached out to wipe away the remnants of tears on his face. "What happened?"

Harry sniffed, standing silent for several moments, before mumbling softly. "..f..l..d.o..w..ry"

Petunia frowned. "Harry," she spoke, her tone sharp and warning, "what happened?"

"I just fell. It startled me, and I ran away."

Petunia eyed him, and then sighed. She knew Harry was being bullied, but she couldn't afford to drag too much attention to it, or he would get taken away by the MoS, and she would never see him again. "Alright. Just...be more careful."

Harry nodded woodenly, and Petunia quickly drew him into a hug.

* * *

The next day, Petunia managed to convince the principal of the school that Harry had eaten something that disagreed with him for breakfast, and that he had run home from feeling sick. She had assured him that Harry would go to the nurse next time, but she could tell the principal didn't really believe her. This was the sixth time Harry had run home early from school, and while she had been able to pass it off as Harry being sickly and socially fearful, if it continued, she would likely have the social services called in. She had talked to Vernon, and they had discussed the possibility of moving. The problem is they wouldn't have the cupboard in the new home, and that would probably be worse than social services poking around.

Many people may wonder about why a cupboard would be so important, and might be suspicious about the Dursley's fear of social services. It all tracked back to a night, nine years ago, when Petunia's sister showed up on her front door.

* * *

Lily looked around as she strode down the walk, and she quickly cut across the front lawn of Number Four, shifting the bundle she was carrying to allow her to knock on the front door. There was a scraping of chairs, and the door cracked open. Petunia's thin face displayed her naked shock at the sight of her sister standing on her doorstep.

"Lily, what...what are you doing here?"

Lily quickly stepped forward, squeezing in past Petunia, with a final glance back at the street before she pushed the door shut. "Tuney, there isn't...oh god, there's no time. I, I just..." Lily lost her voice, tears running down her cheeks as she shifted the bundle, revealing a small face topped with a shock of black hair.

Petunia gasped. "Lily, is, is he yours? When did you...?"

Lily smiled weakly. "It's a long story. I really want to share it with you, and hopefully I will be able to later, but I'm running on borrowed time, and I need you to trust me."

"Of course." Petunia led Lily back to the kitchen, where Vernon was looking up curiously from his dinner, and Dudley was pounding his spoon against the side of his chair. Lily smiled at Vernon, who shifted, surprised.

"Lily! How are you is that a baby?" Vernon shifted tracks in mid-sentence. "I didn't know you were expecting."

Lily smiled. "No one did, including the Mages, and that is how it needs to stay. I've found something," she shook her head, "I can't explain it now. It's too sensitive, but I need to deal with it, and I can't guarantee Harry's safety while I do so. I need to leave him here."

Petunia nodded, then paused. "But he's like you, isn't he? Doesn't that mean they can track him through his magic?"

Lily nodded. "Yes." She glanced back down the corridor. "May I use that closet?" She pointed at the cupboard under the stairs. Petunia and Vernon glanced at each other, before Petunia looked back and nodded. Lily quickly moved over, opening the cupboard. A few cleaning supplies sat off to the side, with a pair of boxes slid into the back corner. Lily nodded, and pulled a thin rod out of her back pocket. She pressed it to the floor, and began dragging it across the surface. Glowing marks traced out behind the rod's tip, forming into shapes and circles. She traced across the floor, up the walls, across the ceiling, and finished with an intricate design on the interior of the door. Slowly, Lily stood, as the glowing marks faded away. She turned, to find Petunia standing behind her, holding Harry in her arms.

"What is all of that?" Petunia peered into the closet curiously.

Lily sighed, wiping some sweat from her brow. "It will hide Harry's magic so long as he is in the cupboard. So, if he starts to show the signs, just send him in, and no-one will be the wiser." Lily then reached into another pocket of her coat, and pulled out a thick sheaf of paper, which she set on the side table next to the kitchen door. "This is all of Harry's papers. Shots and things."

Petunia frowned, stepping up behind Lily. "Lily...how long are you planning to be gone?"

Lily turned, tears in her eyes matching those forming in Petunia's. "I don't know. I, just promise me you'll take care of him."

Petunia could only nod, biting back tears as she stepped forward to hug Lily. Lily hugged her back, little Harry cuddled in between them. After a long moment, Lily stepped back and nodded, before turning towards the door. She paused, hand on the handle, to leave one final word.

"You can trust Sev. He'll help."

And then she was shutting the door behind her.

* * *

OK! So this story has quite a bit of backstory to it. I have a few more scenes planned, and I may write them up later.

First, World History. About thirty years after the Statute of Secrecy was enacted in this universe, a massive event occurred. Some of the names for it are the Cascade, the Unveiling, and the First Attack. Basically, a group of Wizarding Researchers in Tibet triggered a magical surge in the ley lines. The surge echoed across the entire globe, and had a terrible effect on the wards in use by Wizards. In most cases, the wards detonated, destroying the building they protected, along with a large portion of the area around them. Only a few structures, with the most stable wards, were able to survive the surge, which left those wards overpowered to an insane degree. The weakest wards, on the other hand, merely failed, though often in a rather flashy way. Over four-fifths of the world's magical population died instantly during the event, while many more died due to complications in the following week. The event re-enflamed the anti-magical sentiment that had existed prior to the Statute of Secrecy, and many witchhunts were led. This led to a startling discovery.

Wizarding magic had changed. Prior to the event, most wizards were equally capable of using any form of magic, with only a few rare magics restricted by bloodline, and most affinities only applying to a small boost in skill in a particular area. Now, however, each witch or wizard's magic was wholly focused into what became known as their Talent, a branch or portion of magic that they could use most efficiently. Some basic portions of other disciplines could be used, but in their given Talent is the only place a witch or wizard could truly excel. This shift led to many wizards and witches finding themselves defenseless, when spells that used to come easily, such as the Flame-Freezing Charm, the Shield Spell, or Apparition, now being almost impossible for them to use when lacking the proper Talent. Magicals died by the thousands, reducing the magical population to a mere fraction of what it had been before. Most magicals fled into hiding beneath what few wards remained, but magical society as a whole was largely broken. Knowledge that magic was real continued to exist openly.

Close to a century later, the initial organization that would become the Mages of State was founded in Germany. A small group of mundane-born magicals, and a few older magical families that had hidden themselves in the mundane world, was gathered by German nationalists in an attempt to face Napoleon. The organization never actually assisted in the Napolenic Wars, but it did persist, forming a strong enforcement arm for the unified German government. Other nations quickly began to adopt similar policies. Rapidly, tensions grew due to the fact that some of the families, such as the Kuglier Clan of Eastern Germany, had extended families in other nations, which were inducted into the ranks of their Mages of State. Gradually, an informal policy of magical cooperation between nations began to develop, which rapidly switched to a more formal policy. While occasionally a nation's MoS organization would break free of the whole, such as Germany's did during the World Wars, in most cases, the MoS became a very efficient organization for policing the world's magic, while under the mudane leadership of their host countries. One of the biggest issues with the MoS is that magicals are viewed as assets rather than actual people.

Within Britain, there are three major Magical groups, with two foreign groups having some minor influence. The first is the British arm of the MoS, which is based in London, on the site where the Ministry of Magic would be located in other universes, though their headquarters is accessible by anyone. The second group is the Order of the Phoenix, led by Dumbledore, and headquartered at Hogwarts. Dumbledore was raised in Godric's Hollow, among muggles. He learned about magic, and about many of the myths and legends from Bathilda Bagshot, an elderly witch that lived in the area. Inspired by tales of Hogwarts, he set out as a teenagers to find Hogwarts. It took him close to a decade, but he eventually uncovered the ancient castle, which had been sealed by the last headmaster after the Unveiling and subsequent witch hunts, and had stood empty since that time. He used the castle's resources to reach out and help him gather different magicals to rediscover their heritage, without the restrictions placed on them by mundanes, as the sad truth is that most magicals are seen as tools by their respective governments and the MoS. The third group is known as the Clans. Centered around the Ossuary, near Ottery St. Catchpole, the Clans are a collection of several magical families that managed to maintain their wards during the Unveiling, and that hid away. They are somewhat xenophobic, and prefer to simply be left in peace. Among their number are the Bones, Prewitts, Weasleys, Diggorys, Lovegoods, Finnegans, Turpins, MacDougals, McGonagalls, and several others.

The two foreign groups are the Knights of Walpurgis and the Tartarus Shadow. The Knights are an organization founded by Gellert Grindlewald. He was raised in Germany, while spending some time in Godric's Hollow with his aunt, Bathilda Bagshot. He knew Dumbledore growing up, and shared his interest in myths. However, unlike Dumbledore, who envisioned a society where magicals and mundanes lived as equals, Gellert saw magicals rightful place as being lords over the mundane populace. He orchastrated the German MoS's break from the larger organization, and even after the war was lost, he still maintained a sizeable force that was loyal to him, who would eventually become known as the Knights of Walpurgis. Gellert has studied many magical myths, and has tracked down a variety of mystic artifacts.

The Tartarus Shadow is a mysterious black-market organization. Founded in Greece, the Tartarus Shadow works to distribute contraband, magical and mundane, around the globe. Diagon Alley is run by them in the depths of London's back alleyways.

Tom Riddle in this story is a member of the mundane government of Britain. He is officially an assistant liason to the MoS for the office of the Prime Minister. However, he has been working to build up a network of contacts throughout the government and MoS, and has used those contacts to learn a great deal about magic. He hid his own talent for magic, leading to him flying under the radar, so to speak, of the MoS. He has conducted multiple inethical experiments, and is a shadow villain for the storyline.

James Potter was part of Dumbledore's Order, both of his parents having joined Dumbledore earlier. His talent was self-transfiguration, allowing him to become what was historically known as an Animagus. Lily, on the other hand, was an agent of the MoS, having been discovered along with Severus Snape at a very young age. Her talent lay in warding and rune work, especially in defensive barriers. James and Lily met several times in the course of their various assignments, often coming into conflict. However, James saved both Lily and Severus several times as well, and James and Lily eventually fell in love, marrying in secret. They had a son, Harry, that they hid away in secret, and then James disappeared while investigating rumors about Tom Riddle. Lily gave Harry to Petunia, having uncovered documents about Tom that showed he had some knowledge of Harry, and may have experimented on her without her knowledge while she was pregnant. She then went to confront him, and disappeared as well. The only people who knew about Harry was the Dursleys, Severus Snape, and Sirius Black, James's partner and best friend.

Eventually, Harry would run away after overhearing Petunia and Vernon's fears about the punishments they might face if Harry was discovered, and he runs into Hagrid, who is on assignment from Dumbledore to retrieve the Philosopher's Stone, which had been stolen from Nicholas Flamel by the MoS. Hagrid sends Harry off to Hogwarts with Hedwig, who had the stone contained in her stomach, while he ran off and distracted the MoS. Where the story goes from there is up in the air. As might be expected, Ron is part of the Clans, and Hermione is a Junior Agent of the MoS. Harry, Ron, and Hermione will all cross paths, interacting with each other. On one mission, a group of trolls went rogue in Wales. Harry is part of the Order Reponse, Hermione is sent out as an operative (read: expendable asset) by the MoS, and Ron was visiting a clan property nearby. Hermione engages one of the trolls, only to find that the illusion and fire magic she specializes in is ineffective against the troll. Harry intervenes, distracting the troll with some wind spells, and then Ron comes in after the fight almost crosses the border of the clan lands, and takes out the troll with a banished boulder. They interact more, at first as wary enemies, but later as comrades.

In this universe, Harry is unique, because he has pure magic, as opposed to specialized, allowing him to use all forms of magic equally. Tom Riddle actually maneuvered behind the scenes to cause Harry to gain this gift, experimenting on Lily while she was pregnant, though she didn't realize it at the time. Tom hopes to gain that gift himself, as at the moment, he only possesses a persuasion magic based Talent.


	4. The Animator Intro

**The Animator**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or a ceramic angel set. Trust me, that part needs to be disclaimed.

* * *

It all started with an angel.

The angel was part of a matched set of porcelain angels, given to Aunt Petunia by Mrs. Stoutman from Number Nine as the monthly Gardening Party held by Mrs. Rushden over on Crescent Court. It was partly a show of status, that Mrs. Stoutman could afford to give away such an expensive gift, and partly a bribe, as Mrs. Stoutman knew that Petunia had seen the deliveryman leaving her house rather later than required to drop off a package.

In any case, Petunia accepted it graciously, then set it up on a small side shelf in the living room and promptly forgot about it, except to mention to Harry to be careful when dusting around the angels. The set sat in the corner there for close to a year, until the Incident.

In truth, the incident doesn't really deserve capitalization, as it was rather similar to a dozen other incidents involving Dudley Dursley: it involved physical violence and broken objects. It was a Saturday, and Dudley and his friends were in the living room, watching cartoons on the telly, and arguing about who would win in a fight between a bear and a shark. As with many arguments involving six-year-olds, and all arguments involving Dudley, things quickly devolved to a wrestling match. In the course of the fight, a large book was thrown across the room, and it collided with the shelf holding the set of angels. (Where the book came from, given that Dudley would not willingly allow a book within three meters of himself, is a mystery for the ages).

The book didn't hit the angels directly, but jostled the shelf, causing the entire set to tip over on each other, with the associated breaking of ceramics and loud shattering sounds. Petunia, always sharp-eared for the making of messes, hurried in from where she had been supervising Harry mowing the back lawn. Naturally, the moment she entered the room, Dudley began blubbering about how the angels had just fallen over, and how it had scared him, etc. Given that Petunia had been watching Harry like a hawk outside, she, in a rare moment of clear thinking for a Dursley, didn't blame Harry for the destruction of the angels, instead citing shoddy workmanship (the angels having been made in China), and a lack of discernment on the part of Mrs. Stoutman, ignoring the fact that they had held up perfectly well for several months. However, that did not stop her from assigning Harry to clean up the pieces while Dudley and his friends went to play outside (Petunia not wanting to risk her Duddykins getting cut by a piece of ceramic angel).

Harry did so, only cutting his fingers twice before he figured out how to properly pick up the pieces and move them into the bag Petunia had thrown at him. Most of the angels had shattered completely, leaving only a handful of larger chunks, and several smaller pieces which Harry had to be careful picking up. Then Harry found The Angel. It was the smallest of the set, with only a plain white robe and two small wings. It didn't have any fancy adornments or instruments like the other pieces, so Petunia had pushed it to the back when setting up the set, and that had saved it from the worst of the damage. The only thing that had happened was the halo had broken off, leaving a crack in the head of the doll. A lightning-shaped crack which ran across its forehead, stopping right above its right eye.

Harry raised his hand to his own forehead, feeling the small lightning-bolt shaped scar he had there. For the rest of his life, Harry could never properly explain what he felt in that moment. His stomach twisted, and a single thought seemed to drill through him. The Angel was him, he was the Angel, they were mirrors of the same thing, just on different sides. Dizzily, Harry sat back, just clutching the angel in his hand, before he snapped back to the task at hand. Working quickly, Harry gathered up the last few pieces into the bag, hiding the Angel in the large folds of his clothes, and he then dragged the bag out to the bins next to the house. After that, he quickly retreated into his cupboard. Hands shaking, he pried back a small side panel he had found, leading to a space in the wall of the house. It was invisible, unless you physically entered the cupboard and crawled across the bed. Tenderly, he placed the small angel in the space, and then headed back out to finish mowing the back lawn.

* * *

Over the next several weeks, Harry thought constantly about the little angel. He pulled it from its hiding spot only rarely, often late at night before he fell asleep, as he didn't want to risk Vernon opening the door and catching him with the small figurine, which he was certainly not allowed to have. However, it filled his mind constantly, with the feeling of connection giving him a tingling warm feeling inside.

The first real sign that there was something truly special about the figure came after a truly terrible day at school. The school had hosted a "Bring-Your-Parent-To-School" day, where children could bring their parents in to talk about their jobs. Even those kids whose parents couldn't make it could stand up and tell the class what their parents did. Harry hid towards the back of the class, hoping that the teacher would miss his name.

"Harry Potter. Harry, why don't you come up and share about your..."

"His parents were drunks!" Dudley crowed at the top of his lungs, leading Harry to flinch, and several of the other students to laugh. The teacher frowned at Dudley.

"Now Dudley, that's not a very nice thing to..."

"It's the truth!" Dudley smirked at Harry. "That's how they died!"

"Oooooh" The class hummed in unison, while the teacher frowned harder.

"Yeah, they both got drunk, and then Boom! Crashed their car, and Harry had to come live with us. Huh, Harry?" Dudley smirked at Harry some more. "Innit that right, huh, Harry?"

The door banged as Harry ran out.

* * *

Harry was, predictably, sent to his cupboard with no dinner for making a scene. He curled up, sobbing, and, heedless of the danger of Vernon peering in, he pulled the angel up to his chest and hugged it tight, though not tight enough to damage it, desperate for some sort of connection. Slowly, Harry drifted off to sleep, his sobs slowly dying away.

When he awoke the next morning, it was with a sudden jolt. He shifted slightly, stretching out of his protective curl, and then paused. The angel was laying on his pillow by his head, and one of its tiny hands was resting against Harry's cheek. This was surprising, because Harry knew, from hours of staring at the angel, that its tiny porcelain hands should have been clasped in front of it in prayer. And yet its left hand was resting on Harry's cheek.

If Harry had been older, he might have questioned this sudden change more. He might have recoiled, pushed the angel away. As it was, he simply closed his eyes and cried, tears of joy mingled with those of pain, knowing that his angel was there for him.

Weeks past, and the oddity of the porcelain angel continued. Harry, feeling bolder, would frequently sleep with it on his pillow, and when awoke, he would find the head shifted to look at him, or one of its hands stretched out to touch his face or arms. In addition, when Harry was crying after Dudley pushing him into a rose bush, or after Vernon punished him for burning the bottom of a roast, he would swear that a faint noise, like a tiny bell, would start humming from within the angel. It was so faint that Harry almost thought he was imagining it, but it still helped him to calm down, falling to sleep knowing that his angel was singing to him.

* * *

The biggest change of all came on Dudley's seventh birthday. Aunt Marge was coming to visit, and Harry was dreading the inevitable disgust and ridicule that came with any visit from the large woman. She was set to arrive the night before Dudley's birthday, and she would leave that night after the big party. This year, they were taking Dudley to the cinema to see a new movie that had just came out. Petunia had spent all day cleaning the house, and snapping at Harry for not cleaning quick enough. Now, Harry was hidden away in his cupboard until Marge's arrival, so that he wouldn't "muck up the place". Privately, Harry thought that Dudley, with the bag of sweets he was carrying under his arm since this morning, was going to do more to muck up the place than him.

Harry breathed in deeply, then pulled out the little angel, holding it tight for comfort.

"...I love you, Angie." Harry had thought long and hard about what to name the angel, as it didn't feel right to just call it "the angel" all the time. But, he was so used to it, he felt a name close to angel would work best. Harry let out a long breath, then paused.

"!" A long ringing sound, louder than most that Harry had heard the angel make, rang out. Harry jumped glancing towards the door, but the sound of gunfire from the television show Dudley was watching easily drowned out any noise from Harry's cupboard. Harry leaned in, holding his breath.

"!..oo..yy..rrrr!" Harry's eyes widened as he could almost make out words in the ringing.

"Hello?" Harry's voice was tentative as he spoke. He felt kind of silly, as if Angie could talk, he would definitely know Harry by now.

"...lov...uu...ari"

"Love?" Harry blinked. "You?"

"Love...You...Har...ry"

Harry's eyes were wide as he stared down at the doll. It was completely still, and looked almost tired, though Harry couldn't quite describe what it was about the angel that looked tired. Still, as Vernon called for Harry and he quickly stored the angel away in the cubbyhole, a smile spread across Harry's face that Marge would spend her entire visit trying, and failing, to erase.

He was loved!

* * *

Ok, so this story is about Harry with a somewhat unique ability. Basically, he can forge a connection to objects, such as the Angel mentioned above, or his magic wand, etc. The basic idea is that each of the items gains a life of their own, to an extent, and they become constant companions to Harry, capable of limited speech and movement. They would also be able to shift forms and gain powers, depending on the strength of the connection and the magic flowing through them. For example, in times of stress, the Angel can transform into an adult-sized marble angel statue. However, it is extremely draining for Harry. Likewise, Harry's wand will be able to shift into a staff, and later into a wooden phoenix, capable of igniting while remaining unharmed.

The main problem I have with this story is that I don't have a plot to go with it beyond "Harry's items come to life". I have a few ideas for animated items, ranging from iconic items like the Firebolt or the Invisibility Cloak, to unique items, such as a mask Harry made for a class project, and an old broken toy car that Dudley played with and threw away.


	5. POKEMA Intro

**POCEMA**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. That doesn't have any bearing on this story, but I just thought I would point it out. Relevant to this story, I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

POCEMA, or Powerful Organisms Containing Elemental Manipulation Auras, are colloquially referred to as Pokemon. They are frightful beasts, locked in a never ending battle for supremacy with humanity. However, there are a few, who posses the ability to connect to Pokemon and their auras. These few, are known as Wild Hearts.

This is the tale of one of the most famous of Wild Hearts. Ash Ketchum, of Pallet Town.

* * *

Ash sighed as he adjusted the straps on his belt, before he pushed the old metal door open. The cool night air rushed across his face, carrying the heady scent of the forest, and Ash took a deep breath as he stepped out onto the top of the polished white wall of the compound. Finishing with tightening the straps of his equipment, Ash set out on his patrol, pacing down the narrow walkway at the top of the wall. He let his gaze wander between the cool, white surfaces of the buildings inside the complex to the tangled forest outside, lit only by the searchlights randomly strobing across the canopy. This was not what he had pictured when he signed up for Knight Training.

Ash had finished his three month long training course for the Pallet Town Brigade just two weeks ago, and he had been excited when he had received his posting to the Oak Research Complex. Situated northeast of Pallet Town, the Complex rested at the very edge of the Viridian Forest, the massive jungle that dominated most of Western Kanto. Ash had expected to be going out on patrols, helping capture wild Pokemon for study at the Complex. Instead, he was assigned guard patrol, along with eleven other new recruits, under the watchful care of Captain A.J. Their job: To stare out at the forest, and make sure nothing jumped over the twenty foot wall around the complex.

"Soo bored." Ash moaned softly to himself as he turned upon reaching the far tower and started walking back. He nodded, dully, to Joey, his fellow guard, as they passed each other again. The Complex's wall formed a rough hexagon, with three towers spaced evenly around at three of the points. Two of the guards were assigned to each section of wall, and they worked on rotation. Ash had just came on for Ben, and he would be on shift for four hours, before Ben would come back to replace him. Joey had already been on for two hours, and he would get replaced by Jenn in two hours for her shift. Four hours on, four hours off, for just shy of two weeks was slowly wearing away at the edges of Ash's sanity. The guards were regularly rotated around, but Ash's rotation still hadn't come up. He was ready for a change of pace.

Almost as if summoned by Ash's thoughts, a bolt of lightning ripped out of the canopy of the forest to the east, maybe three hundred yards or so from the wall. Ash blinked from the sudden flare of light, his night vision torn apart, as sirens began wailing with in the Complex. The searchlights brightened from their former dull glow, several tracing over the canopy around where the bolt of lightning had come out. Ash tensed as Joey came jogging over, both of them staring intently out into the Forest, his mind racing as he came to grips with what was happening. A Pokemon attack.

"Should we head into the tower? We don't really have the right shock gear for dealing with an Electric." Joey sounded nervous, which was understandable. Electric type Pokemon had a notoriously long range, and their attacks were fast enough that it was difficult to dodge.

"No, they have lightning rods, so those should pull away most electric attacks. We should stay until someone else comes to relieve us." Ash wasn't planning to leave unless he had to. While it might be dangerous, this was the most excitement that had come their way in the whole time he'd been here.

"I don't...", but whatever Joey's concerns were, they were cut off by a second lightning bolt, closer than the first, which was followed shortly by a scream. A human scream.

Ash and Joey both looked at each other. It was the middle of the night, and the main roads were on the far side of the base. There was no reason for anyone to be running around in the forest.

"Do you, do you think it's a trap?" Joey's stuttering betrayed his uncertainty. Ash shook his head.

"I don't know, but it will take a while for a response team to get out there to help her."

While Joey and Ash had both grown up in Pallet Town, they hadn't been particularly close, merely being acquaintances in school, and then fellow recruits in the Brigade. However, Joey had been around Ash long enough to somewhat follow his thought process.

"No way. There is no way the two of us can go down there and expect to do anything. It's a freaking Electric. You and I both know the Stun Guns won't do squat, and neither of us are rated or carrying anything higher. Just wait for the response team. They should be headed out any minute."

"And seconds count, especially when dealing with faster Pokemon." Ash clapped Joey on the shoulder and grinned. "I don't expect you to come. Anyway, I've been wanting to do this since we got here." And with that, Ash threw his legs over the side of the wall, and proceeded to slide down the outside of the wall, leaving Joey gaping after him.

The wall of the Oak Complex weren't perfectly vertical, both for stability reasons, and because something about perfectly vertical surfaces seemed to attract Pokemon determined to knock them down. Instead, the walls sloped out, forming a steep ramp, which allowed Ash to control his descent enough to arrive at the bottom without issue. Quickly taking his bearings, he pulled a small electric torch out of his belt and dashed into the forest.

* * *

Ash stumbled, yet another root snagging at his pants as he jogged through the underbrush. He hadn't realized just how uneven the forest floor around the Complex was until he had to jog through it, his torch bobbing along, barely lighting up the darkness of the forest. He turned as the flash of another lightning strike lit through the trees, followed by the sharp crack of thunder. Ash squeezed around a tree, and stumbled onto a faint forest path, where the ground and roots had been worn away by migrating Pokemon. Up ahead, he could see the forest giving way to a small clearing, and he briefly saw a human-like shape dash across the portion of the clearing he could see. Ash hurried forward, preparing to shout out, when he heard the hum.

Ash's heart sank as he reached the edge of the clearing, and his eyes confirmed his fears. Half a dozen Beedrill buzzed about in the air over the clearing, venom dripping off of their many stingers to sizzle against the forest floor. As he watched, two of the massive hornets broke away to dive down towards the figure Ash had seen before.

It was a woman, tall, with light blonde hair tied off in a rough ponytail. She was wearing some sort of torn jumpsuit, which was missing an entire sleeve, and a portion of one side. Luckily, the woman herself didn't appear to be all that injured, with only a few scratches visible on the arm missing the sleeve, though it was a close thing as she just barely rolled out of the way of the Beedrills' dive. Ash drew in a deep breath. He wasn't sure where the Electric Pokemon that was chasing her was, but in either case, he hadn't slid down the wall to hide like a coward. Sliding his gun out, and cranking up the power, Ash stepped into the clearing and started firing.

Luck was with him. Only one of the Beedrill was facing his way and was able to flit away from the shots he fired. Three of the others each took a stun shot to the thorax, twitching and falling from the sky. The two that had just dive bombed the girl spun around in the air, and all three of the remaining Beedrill quickly started flying towards Ash, buzzing angrily. Ash backpedaled, swinging his gun around to get off another shot, only to stumble on an exposed root.

Tripping may have saved his life, as the girl stood up behind the Beedrill and let loose. She lifted her hands up, revealing a pair of what looked like stones embedded in each palm, and let out a feral sounding scream, before hurling a massive stream of lightning from the palms of her hands. The lightning danced across all three of the Beedrill, and several bolts split off to strike the trees above Ash's head. All of the Beedrill dropped to the ground, spasming wildly.

Ash stared in shock at the girl, who was breathing rather heavily. Their eyes met, and her lips twisted into a snarl, as she took a couple of steps towards him, sparks dancing around her forearms. However, before she could make it too far, she suddenly stumbled, swaying,and then her eyes rolled up and she collapsed to the ground. Ash continued to watch her in shock, and he was still watching when a deployment of the guards arrived in the clearing five minutes later.

* * *

Ok, so, this is a Pokemon!as!Real!Monsters story, where death happens frequently. The basic idea is that Pokemon and Humanity have been fighting a battle for survival. Whenever Humanity builds up civilization, Pokemon seem to swing around to knock it down. Though there are some places where humans and Pokemon have learned to work together, it is entirely unlike the standard Pokemon world. For one thing, Pokeballs were never invented. The potential is out there, but the breakthroughs never happened for humans to discover exactly how to digitally encode Pokemon into little balls.

The second big thing is Aura. In this story, every living thing has an Aura, however, it is only in Humans and Pokemon that the aura is strong enough to do anything. In Pokemon, their Aura is what allows them to use elemental techniques. For the most part, Pokemon are ordinary, physical beings, just altered somewhat by their aura. They communicate through ordinary animal sounds, not through repetitions of their name. For most of the Pokemon, their intelligence is around the level of a dog, somewhat smart, but very simplistic. A few, however, such as Alakazam or Blaziken, are actually sentient to the point of having their own sort of culture, though nothing up to the level of humanity.

Humans, on the other hand, also have Aura, but unlike Pokemon it is not restricted to a specific type for their species. Humanity can use Aura of all different types, but they have to specifically learn how to use it, as they have no instinctive grasp of Aura like Pokemon do.

On the technical side of this, for the most part I will be restricting the technique humans can learn to the TM moves from the different generations. The HM moves represent techniques that most humans can learn generally, while TMs are moves that require a certain elemental leaning to be learned. There are exceptions to the TM restriction, such as me giving Brock a technique called Stone Skin, and Ash Ketchum's ability.

Ash is a special case called a Wild Heart. Most humans are what are known as Blank Hearts (analogous to Normal Types), which means they lack a strong elemental leaning. Some have elemental leanings, such as Flying Heart or Fire Heart. A few rare Humans may have multiple leanings leading to odd combinations, such as Fire/Flying leading to the Phoenix Heart. Ash's Wild Heart is something completely different, however. Rather than gaining a specific elemental leaning, Ash is able to take on and mimic the Elemental auras of those around him. This is good, as it allows him to use a wide range of techniques, but it also limits him, as it is very difficult for him to learn or develop new techniques on his own. For example, he could see and mimic a Pidgey using Gust to create a strong wind, but he would be unable (without a great deal of trial and error) to try and shape new techniques from the Gust, such as making an Air Slash or making it sharper for a Razor Wind. This is because he is mimicking what he saw the Pidgey's Aura do, and not really learning to do it on his own. He can learn, but on his own he is like a Blank Heart trying to learn. It is difficult but possible.

The other part of his power is the ability to communicate with Pokemon. This ability is somewhat limited (it isn't direct speech), but he can trade impressions and intentions, which will allow him to make multiple allies during his journey.

The girl shown above is the analogue of Pikachu. Yes, this is a Human!Pikachu story. Her name is Rena and, long story short, she just escaped from Team Rocket shortly before this. They will attack Oak's lab to try and retrieve her, and Ash and her ended up running off, thus starting the journey. I actually have quite a storypath lined out for this world, with three major arcs/seasons planned, but shaping the individual scenes is somewhat difficult. The basic idea would be a Kanto season, Johto season, and Hoenn Season, with potential additional seasons that would be thought up later. The Kanto season would focus on Ash, the Johto season would focus on Rena, and the Hoenn season would focus on Brendan and May, with the characters from the first two seasons showing up as mentors on their own mission.


	6. To A Distant Shore Intro

**To a Distant Shore**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or the awful WrongBoyWhoLived story idea. However, I do have an idea for how to fix it.

* * *

Lily Potter was a brilliant witch, smarter by half than most any other student you could name at Hogwarts. She was also an avid student of both Charms and History, studying records of ancient magic to try and reconstruct how it was cast. She avidly followed the rediscovery of the ancient Fidelius Ritual, and its conversion into an experimental Charm form, and, when the time came for her family to go into hiding, Lily procured the instructions for the experimental charm, and performed it on the small cottage she and James were living in, entrusting the secret to Peter Pettigrew. However, brilliant as Lily was, she didn't know everything, and unbeknowst to the Potters, Peter had almost immediately run off to give the secret to his master, Lord Voldemort.

Voldemort chose the evening of Samhain to take out the threat the Potters and their young child posed to his plans for the Wizarding World. He approached the cottage, stepping casually down the deserted street. At the edge of the wards, he paused, then cast a spell, which activated a trio of stones he had placed around the property moments before. Anti-transportation wards snapped into place across the surface of the Potters wards, pushing down on them. Voldemort grinned as he saw flurried movement as he strode up to the front door.

A single spell pulsed out from Voldemort's wand, smashing the door, and large sections of the surrounding wall, into the cottage proper. Several spells placed on the door sparked and shot off widely, none coming even close to striking Voldemort. Immediately, he came under assault by a mix of hastily transfigured animals, and a wide barrage of curses from James Potter, who stood in the entrance to one of the rooms in the cottage. Voldemort erected a shield to block the curses, while simultaneous banishing several pieces of debris from the door into the charging animals, killing each of them.

A few furious seconds of flying spells and counter-curses, was broken by a lazy stab of Voldemort's wand. The green Killing Curse oozed out of his wand, before zipping across the space towards James Potter. Potter, however, was not idle, summoning a couch from the room behind him into the path of the curse, causing the couch to snap in half and ignite. Voldemort stepped forward to press his advantage, before he felt a pulse push on his wards from the upper floor. The woman was trying to escape, probably with his true target, the prophesied child. With a snarl of anger, Voldemort spun a pair of spells together. The first crashed the halves of the couch into Potter, pinning him between them, while the second banished them at high speed at, and through, the far wall. Voldemort followed with a trio of over-powered blasting curses. If Potter survived, Voldemort would deal with what was left once he disposed of the child.

* * *

Meanwhile, upstairs, after failing to pierce through the wards Voldemort had erected, Lily had turned to her back-up plan. In this reality, Lily had turned to a book of Ancient Chinese Protection Magic, specifically a ritual that was supposed to call on the spirits of a child's ancestors to defend them from evil. It didn't require a great deal of preparation, but it couldn't be used often, and could summon some nasty specters if done improperly. However, between potential poltergeists and certain death for one of her boys, Lily could live with Poltergeists. With quick flourishes of her wand, she burned the ritual circle from the book into the floor around her twin sons' crib, quickly sketching out the odd whorls and lines. She had practiced and memorized the form of the circle for several days previous, and was confident in her ability to accurately power it.

Unfortunately, she didn't realize that there had been several errors with the translation charms used to translate the Chinese version of the text into English. The charm didn't take into account the fact that Chinese books are read from right to left, rather than left to right, meaning that the ritual circle shown with the protection ritual was in fact a transportation circle from the next ritual in the book. If Lily had had time to test the circle, or had the time to fully study the characters involved, she would have realized this. If she had turned to Celtic magic, as many of her alternate selves did, she could have invoked a blood protection that would have defended both twins. As it was, she pushed as much magic as she could into the spell circle, just as Voldemort blew the door off its hinges.

Lord Voldemort had expected Lily Potter to be standing, facing the door and ready to fight, and so he had blasted the door in such a way that it would slam into her legs, forcing her to kneel before him. However, Lily had instead been crouched, her back to the door, and so the oak door caught her in the back, hurtling her head first into the side of the crib she was protecting. A long trail of blood from her head lashed out, cutting across the ritual circle.

Voldemort frowned at how easily he had defeated the woman. Still, Severus would be happy to have his plaything, so Voldemort simply banished her and the door off to the side, then stepped up to the crib. He stopped just short of the circle he noticed was carved into the floor, recognizing it as a Chinese Spell Circle. With a slash of his wand, he cut a gash in the floor, thinking to thereby break the protection of the circle. However, he inadvertently created a gap on the exact opposite side of the circle as the line created by Lily's blood. Voldemort then turned his attention to the two children in the crib. One of them was hiding his face in the pile of blankets, while the other was staring up at him, looking confused, scared, and a little angry. Voldemort smiled.

"Yesss. Face your doom, boy who would be my equal. Avada Kedavra." An undamaged circle of the type Lily had hoped to make would have sucked the deadly spell into itself at this point, and unleashed the fury of generations of Potters onto Voldemort, resulting in him being literally dragged into the afterlife, his Horcruxes broken. Instead, only a third of the symbols in the broken circle lit up as Voldemort's spell struck Harry Potter in the forehead. Beside Harry, Lewis Potter continued to huddle down, as many of the symbols in the circle, active and not, began to twist, distort, and even lift off of the floor, floating like scratches on the very air. The air twisted as the green light linking Voldemort's wand to Harry's forehead brightened, growing stronger and stronger, until with a pulse of energy, the world seemed to twist sideways. Voldemort screamed in tandem with Harry as his very body seemed to twist and distort like a noodle, before the circle shattered along the two lines made in it.

A massive blast of magical energy was shunted through the two breaks, attempting to fulfill the circle's original purpose, transporting its contents. However, given her ignorance of the circle's purpose, Lily had not specified a location for the circle to transport too. So, the circle did the runic equivalent of "throw them out and hope for the best". A portion of the magic swirled around Harry, breaking the deadly connection between him and Voldemort's yew wand, and shot out through the break caused by Lily's blood, while the remainder of the magic gripped Voldemort and cast him out through the slash he had broken in the circle. The walls of the room in either direction exploded as the magic ripped through them, leaving a pair of jagged holes, a burned circle of symbols, and a tattered blood-stained cloak the only sign of the ritual. As Voldemort had been half-outside of the circle, he was essentially splinched, leaving behind bits of skin, blood, and his left foot in his cloak while the rest of him was transported away. Miraculously, in the center of the circle, Lewis lay completely unharmed, save for a minor burn on his back.

* * *

Somewhere in Nepal

* * *

There was a singular thunderous crack as the transportation magic dragging Voldemort along broke, slamming his battered body into the side of a mountain. His body slid down the ice and snow to land in a bloody heap at the base of the wall. As his wand arm was the only part of him actually within circle when it triggered, only his arm was defended against the rigors of the transportation, leaving the rest of his body, and more importantly, Voldemort's mind, unprotected against the ravages of hurtling through the tear in space-time that he had just traveled through.

Thanks to the protections he had in place, he was not actually dead. It would take close to three days before his body would finally succumb to the freezing temperatures, leaving his spirit wandering among the frozen mountains, well on its way to full insanity.

* * *

Somewhere in North America

* * *

There was a singular thunderous crack as the transportation magic carrying Harry Potter broke, blasting apart grass and dirt as it plowed into the field. Sheltered by the transportation magic, Harry was unharmed, though badly shaken, and laying in a large furrow of upturned grass and dirt. He quickly broke down in tears from shock and fear, wailing at the top of his voice. Some distance away, in a large manor, lights came on as Harry's arrival was detected, and the inhabitants of the manor quickly raced out, to find the young crying child.

* * *

Ok, so, this is the start of a Wrong-Boy-Who-Lived story done right. No, horrid parents!Potters or Harry being sent to the Dursleys on some ridiculously flimsy excuse.

Basic idea: Harry lands on the lawn of some magical family or magical school in the USA. It could also work for him to end up on the grounds of some rich Muggles estate, or the grounds of a prison, or even the farm of Jonathan and Martha Kent. He could even be transported to some other country outside of the USA. The point is that he is raised in his new home, growing up loved (or neglected or even hated), and learning about his magic.

Meanwhile, back in Britain, Lewis is hailed as the Boy-Who-Lived, while Harry is mourned only by his family and their close friends. Lily, after studying the remnants of the circle, is convinced that Harry might be alive, but attempts to trace him all failed. Then, when the Hogwart's Letters are being sent out, McGonagall finds a smudged letter with Harry's name. It is faint, meaning that he is outside of Hogwart's "jurisdiction", but as Harry's "name was down for Hogwarts before he was born", it managed to gain a connection to him. The spell used is boosted, temporarily, and a letter is sent out, tracked by Lily and James, and the two of them meet with Harry and his new family, and he is offered a place at Hogwarts. How it goes from there is up in the air.

If I post Continuation Chapters, they will take place at the Wildthrone Academy for the Improvement of Magical Gifts, Talents, and Abilities, a OC magical school in America that I made up. I have ideas for all of the staff, as well as several students.


	7. MFC Hogwarts Intro

**MFC Hogwarts**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, either the character or the multimillion dollar franchise.

* * *

The first sign Hogwarts had of the massive change to the future that had just occurred was Luna Lovegood stiffening, and knocking a turine of gravy all across the Ravenclaw table. Given the fact that Luna did something similar every other Tuesday, no-one really paid much attention to this, except for the Sixth Year whose homework got drenched by the sauce. However, the entire hall did take notice when Luna stood up, pointing her wand towards the ceiling for several moments while muttering to herself. A thin white light shot out of her wand and vanished up into the clouds, and was immediately followed by the sound of a loud gong, startling several students, and a couple of the teachers. Luna then pressed her wand to her forehead and began to spin around in place. Several students started chuckling, and a few of the Ravenclaws glanced down the table to see if there were any of their fellows pranking Luna to act even more bizarre than usual.

Luna then flung out both arms wide while still spinning. Seven white lights spilled out of her wand, spinning around her briefly, before each of them shot out and across the hall. One shot down the Ravenclaw Table, three of them shot out to strike three of the Hufflepuffs, One headed to the Gryffindor Table, and one to Slytherin. Each of them struck a female student directly in the forehead, while the seventh light spiraled up to strike Dumbledore on the nose. The entire hall sat, in shock at the sudden magical display, and Luna stopped spinning, swayed slightly, then took off running for the door. Immediately, each of the six girls she had struck leapt to their feet. Su Li from Ravenclaw; Eloise Midgen, Natalie Bryer, and Arithena Lockspin from Hufflepuff; Epherema Rookwood from Slytherin; and Hermione Granger from Gryffindor. Each of them scrambled after Luna, exiting the hall moments behind her. A few other students started to stand, going to move after their friends or just watch the show, only for the hall doors to slam shut.

"I'm sorry to say that I must ask all students and staff to remain in the Great Hall for the moment. I have something I must attend to, so I will be leaving Minerva in charge. Listen to her, and obey." Dumbledore was standing, his wand pointed towards the great oak doors. He then turned to whisper something to McGonagall, something that caused her to gasp, clutching at her chest, before Dumbledore raised his hand. With a melodious cry, Fawkes the Phoenix appeared in a burst of flame, soaring down from the top of the hall towards Dumbledore. As Fawkes flew past him, Dumbledore opened his hand and grabbed Fawkes' tail, and then both wizard and phoenix vanished in another ball of flame.

* * *

Half an hour after Dumbledore's dramatic exit, many of the students were stirring restlessly. Most of the teachers had left the hall, leaving the student population under the oversight of the prefects, with only a terse "Remain here" from McGonagall. The one exception was Dolores Umbridge, who was sitting imperiously at the head table, looking both confused and enraged. However, whatever McGongall had snapped at her was enough to keep her silent and seething. Meanwhile, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were watching the doors to the Great Hall like hawks. Harry and Ron had been standing up to follow Hermione when the doors had slammed shut, and then McGonagall had posted two of the prefects to guard the door and make sure that noone snuck out.

"I don't like it. What do you think Loony did to her?" Ron was stabbing half-heartedly at the pile of mashed potatoes on his plate, and it was a testament to how worried he was that he hadn't actually eaten anything since Hermione had run off through the doors.

"I don't know, and her name is Luna." Harry frowned, wishing he had the Marauder's Map with him. He had left it in his trunk, after Umbridge had randomly searched through his things for 'illegal contraband' a week ago. She had dismissed the Map then, but Harry didn't want to risk it if she decided to do it again. "She didn't seem angry, but..."

Ron snorted, glaring across the hall. He was a prefect, and had tried to use that fact to slip out with Harry, but McGonagall had caught them and told them to remain within the Great Hall, before assigning the Seventh Year Hufflepuff prefects to watch the door.

Suddenly, a thought popped into Harry's head as he was examining the table. Leaning low, and glancing at the other students (most of them had bunched up in groups to whisper about what was going on, leaving the seats near Ron and Harry vacant), Harry softly called out, "Dobby?"

For several seconds, nothing happened, then there was a muffled pop, and a pair of beady eyes appeared under the table. "Yes, Harry Potter sir? You is calling Dobby?"

Harry winced, as Dobby's voice was pitched just shy of a shout, but no one seemed to take any notice.

"Er, yeah, Dobby. Hey, listen, do you think, you could get something from my trunk? There's a map there, but it is blank, and we want to figure out what happened to Hermione."

"Oh, yes, Dobby can do that. Dobby can be taking Harry and his Weezy to his Grangy, even."

Harry blinked, then glanced across the table to Ron, who looked excited. Ron quickly nodded at Harry, who then glanced back down at Dobby. "Um, alright. Yeah, that sounds good. Um, so, can you take us now?"

"Yes, yes. Just be holding Dobby's hands, and I will take Harry Potter to his Grangy."

Reaching under the table, Harry felt around, finally gripping onto Dobby's childlike hand. Then, with a pop, he, Ron, and Dobby vanished from the Great Hall.

* * *

Harry collapsed to the floor when he appeared, having been sitting in a chair and suddenly finding himself sitting on thin air. Beside him, he heard Ron do the same, followed by a yelp from Dobby. Glancing over, Harry realized that Ron had missed Dobby's hand and was actually holding onto his ear, which had led to Dobby getting dragged down with Ron. Quickly scrambling to his feet, Harry glanced around. He was standing in a long corridor, which he belatedly realized led to the Room of Requirement. He could see the portrait of the trolls just down the hall, and across from it sat a large iron-wrought gateway where the Room should be, through which a flickering blue light was pouring out.

"Are they in there?" Harry glanced over at Ron and Dobby, who had both regained their feet. Ron was brushing himself off, his gaze also tracking down to the Room of Requirement. "I would have thought Hermione would have been in the Library."

"Yes. They is in the Come and Go room, and..." Dobby trailed off, his ears drooping. "Dobby can't be going in. Dobby is sorry, and so is Hogwarts." Before he could explain his odd statement, Dobby vanished with a sharp crack. Ron and Harry shared a glance, before turning and heading down to the doorway.

Both Ron and Harry stopped dead as they arrived at the door and actually saw the current interior of the Room of Requirement. The walls were a combination of solid stone and large gemstones, with the gemstones bulging out of the wall in odd places. Light poured from the gems, and flowed along glowing writing that covered the walls, which Harry vaguely recognized as Runes from some of the papers he had seen Hermione writing. Speaking of which, Hermione was standing in the center of the room, along with the other six girls, forming a loose circle around a massive cubic stone that was hovering in the middle of the room. It was hovering at a diagonal, rotating slowly, with one corner pointing towards the floor and the opposite corner pointing at the ceiling. Magical script glowed all across the face of the stone cube, and light flowed from the gems in the walls into the cube and vice versa. The seven girls seemed to be drawing something on the floor, a large circle with odd etchings. As Harry and Ron entered, all seven girls looked up as one, and Harry was startled to see that all of their eyes were glowing, faintly.

Breaking off from the group, Hermione and Luna both hurried over to where Harry and Ron stood gaping at them. Before either of the boys could open their mouths, Hermione leapt forward and hugged Harry tightly, causing him to stumble from her momentum. Harry barely had time to blink before Hermione had let go and grabbed onto Ron, hugging him tightly as well. She then stepped back, and Luna stepped forward, holding an oddly shaped crystal, which seemed to be vaguely shaped like a wand.

"_I am glad you are here._" Both Harry and Ron jumped slightly, as Hermione and Luna were both talking in unison, with almost identical inflections. "_There is little time to explain. Harry, you have to take this to the top of the Astronomy Tower, hold it up, and cast a spell. Any spell, though your Patronus would likely be best._"

Luna held out the wand, and Harry reached out almost on instinct, before Ron yanked him back. "What are you doing? Whatever freaky thing has got them might get you to."

Luna tilted her head, and then spoke alone. "That isn't very nice, Ronald."

"Yeah, well, you did, whatever you did to Hermione, and you aren't taking Harry." Ron added action to words by drawing his wand, but Luna didn't react. Hermione, on the other hand, stomped her foot.

"There isn't time, Ron. We are trying to help defend Hogwarts, and Dumbledore is gone, and we need Harry's help, and I'm going to...to..." Hermione broke off, her voice trembling, and Luna reached out to touch her shoulder. Hermione shook her head and straightened up, before looking right at Harry. "I don't have time to explain now, but please, Harry, trust me. I promise I will explain after... after this is all over."

Harry stared into Hermione's eyes for a second, before stepping around Ron, who had partially put himself between Luna and Harry, and grabbed the crystal wand. He stood there for several seconds, but nothing happened, until Luna giggled.

"It won't do you much good here, though that is a good pose."

Harry flushed, and, after taking a deep breath, nodded. "Right, Patronus, Astronomy Tower. Got it."

Ron scowled a bit, before nodding. "We'll be here."

Hermione shook her head. "No, Ron, you need to go with Harry. There are going to be teachers and prefects, and they will try to stop Harry. You need to get him up to the top of the tower."

"And leave you with Loony and whatever that is?" Ron flailed his arm, swinging his wand around to encompass the large floating stone block.

"I'll be fine." Hermione said, wearily, and Harry felt more than heard the undertone of disbelief that showed Hermione didn't quite believe her own words. Regardless, after several seconds of scowling, Ron huffed in disgust.

"Alright, but we're coming right back here." So saying, Ron turned and marched towards the door. Harry followed, as did Hermione.

Once they reached the threshold, Harry turned to look back at Hermione, who was fidgeting slightly. Finally, she seemed to screw up her courage to say something. "Tell... tell my parents that I really loved them."

Harry's eyes widened at the note of finality in her voice, but before he could say anything, a pair of silvery doors slammed shut across the entrance to the Room. Howling, Ron spun back around, his wand out, and two blasts of magic shot out to impact the door with no effect.

"Alohamora! Reducto! Open, damn you!" Harry reached to grab Ron's arm as he kept blasting away. "Geroff, Harry. You heard her. That's... that's not the kind of thing you say when things are OK. You don't... she doesn't think..."

"I know. Oof, I know!" Harry finally managed to wrestle Ron away from the door. "I don't want to leave her there either, but she thought this crystal thing is important to whatever she is doing. I trust her, so we need to hurry and do that, and then we can break in and get her back."

Ron glared at Harry, his eyes not really focusing on Harry's face, before he pulled away. "Fine. Let's go."

* * *

They arrived at the top of the Astronomy Tower, having only encountered a single, Seventh Year Slytherin prefect that Ron had taken a bit too much pleasure in Stunning. They burst out onto the observation platform, to find that a tremendous storm was brewing overhead, rumbling ominously. They glanced briefly at each other, before Harry stepped forward to the middle of the towertop. He pulled the crystal wand from where he had stuck it in his pocket, turning it over in his hands. Given that Luna and Hermione had said to cast the Patronus, he assumed he could use the crystal wand as an actual wand. Steeling himself, and feeling somewhat foolish, Harry raised the crystal over his head and quickly swished it, incanting, "Expecto Patronum!"

Several things happened all at once. A loud gong seemed to ring in the tower beneath them, ringing and echoing for far louder and longer than it should have. As it rang, a bright glow seemed to seep out of the the cracks in the towertop around Harry, floating up to gather around him, while overhead, streaks of light seemed to dance along the inside of an invisible dome over Hogwarts. In Harry's hand, the crystal began to glow, fiercely, and it felt almost magnetically drawn to the sky, forcing Harry's arm straight up. Harry tried to slacken his grip on the crystal, but his hand felt like it was glued to the crystal, not letting up in the slightest. Just as the light around Harry reached blinding levels, he felt a warm rush flow upwards from his feet before bursting up and out of the crystal wand. With it went the light surrounding him and the glow from within the wand, a single glowing bolt of energy shooting up towards the heavens.

When it reached the level of the semi-invisible dome, the light flared before spreading out, revealing the dome as a transparent bubble of bluish-white light. Streaks of other colors seemed to feed into and flare around in the dome, while Harry stood, transfixed at the sight. Whatever had just happened, it wasn't a Patronus.

After a couple of seconds, Harry realized that he was still stuck in the same position he had been before. Before he could say anything to Ron, Harry felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up and, with a startling flash, a bolt of emerald green magic leapt out of the crystal in his hand and up to strike at the glowing dome. Harry flinched, slightly, before realizing that nothing much seemed to have happened. A moment later, another stirring happened, and another bolt of magic, a deep purple this time, leapt out to strike the dome. Again and again the bolts leapt up, striking at the interior of the dome, each time a different color or shade. Harry could feel a great and powerful something rushing through him. Time seemed to lose all meaning as the bolts continued, one after another after another after another...

* * *

"...ry...arr...HARRY!"

Harry jolted, shooting up from where he was laying on the floor. At some point, he had apparently collapsed to the rooftop, and Ron was bending over him, shouting. On seeing Harry open his eyes and sit up, Ron quickly grabbed his shoulders and pulled him upright.

"C'mon Harry. We have to go get Hermione. I tried while you were being Merlin, but I couldn't break down the door! C'mon!" Ron tugged Harry towards the stairwell, Harry swaying in his grip, his eyes tracking out at the grounds, and he saw that the dome from before was now a crisscrossing mesh of lightning arcing across the sky, growing brighter and brighter. Harry felt every hair on his body suddenly shoot up, and he staggered into Ron as the sky lit up white...

* * *

Harry sighed as he pulled himself out of his memories of the beginning of it all and lifted his head off of his desk. Several piles of paperwork were scattered around his desk, and Harry let out a long breath as he pulled on of the stacks towards him. He read through the request form for additional classroom space for Alchemical Testing, before scratching his signature across the bottom and dropping the form into a small tray on the right corner of his desk. The form vanished the instant it entered the tray, whisked off to the Records department for filing.

A pair of dainty hands gripped his shoulders, kneeding them and sending the feeling of static dancing across his skin. A breathy voice whispered in his ear. "You know, half of those papers are bogus papers Dobby slipped in to make you look more important."

Harry groaned slightly, but a small smile played across his features. "I know, Helensa, but it's fine. It gives me an excuse to get out of Sal's experiments."

The girl giggled. "As you say Master."

Harry's head made a loud thunk as it hit his desk. "Not this again. I knew agreeing to bring Bellatrix along was a mistake."

A second laugh. "Say that after you've eaten one of her steaks. You know she only says it with the greatest respect."

Harry chuckled, lifting his head and turning his chair to look at Helensa. She looked like a ghost, but a bit more opaque and filled with pale colors. Her features were constantly shifting in small ways, her eyes seeming to widen, the color shifting towards hazel, before they would slowly narrow and shift towards a pale blue. Her hair was wavy, but it was slowly straightening itself out, while her lips were wavering between thin and full.

Harry shook his head. "You're right, I'm just not used to seeing a version of her like...that."

Helensa smiled. "You mean like a mix of Molly and Wanda."

Harry nodded. "Exactly. It's...weird." He shook his head. "Regardless, I actually had an idea about the issue with that star empire. I was hoping to run it by Hermione and Su."

Helensa nodded, before her form seemed to blur further. After a moment, she had taken the appearance of a 15-year old Hermione Granger. A moment later, the air next to her shifted into the form of a 15-year old Su Li. Hermione gave a somewhat mischievous grin. "You do realize you could just ask Helensa directly."

Harry shrugged. "Yes, but then I would have to deal with Luna and Epherema's comments, and I'd rather get through this with a minimum of innuendo."

Both girls nodded, giggling, and Harry matched their smiles. "Right, so we were having issues with moving while defending against their starfighters' attacks. I was thinking..."

Whatever Harry was thinking was cut off as he vanished in a brief flash of light, leaving the two semi-transparent teens to stare at where he had been. After a moment, Hermione huffed while Su giggled, and they both vanished. A second later, Helensa's melodious voice echoed through out Hogwarts. "Attention all. Harry has been summoned away...again. We will now be pursuing. Prepare to face rampant stupidity." Groans and laughs met the announcement, before the MFC Hogwarts vanished in a flash of light from where it had been orbiting around the Moon.

* * *

Ok, so this is an introductory chapter to a sort-of Deus Ex Machina that I had thought up. Basically, the MFC (Magical Flying Castle) Hogwarts is a version of Hgowarts that is traveling through time, space, and dimensions. The background behind it is that, in their home dimension, there was a Prophecy known as the Averted Prophecy. It was essentially a doomsday prophecy, which was broken by the sinking of Atlantis. However, due to the stupidity of Oliver Cariseo, an OC character of no importance, the Prophecy is once again true, meaning that the entirety of Earth will collapse into a dimensional black hole. Luna was made aware of this due to a latent Seer Gift, and she ended up informing the six girls mentioned and Dumbledore. The plan: Turn Hogwarts into an interdimensional portkey, gather as many people as possible, and get the heck out of dodge before the oblivion wave hits.

The six girls were gathered because they each had a gift that was needed to actually make it possible to turn Hogwarts into a portkey. Su Li was a Runic prodigy, Eloise Midgen can actually see Magical Flows, Natalie Bryer was Temporally unstable and could see time non-linearly, Arithena Lockspin had an affinity for Travel Magic, Epherema Rookwood can view alternate dimensions, and Hermione Granger possesses a latent affinity for Arithmancy and Enchanting. In the Room of Requirement, they accessed the Corner Ward Stone of Hogwarts (that giant cube), and used it to literally merge with the Spirit of Hogwarts, forming the gestalt entity HELENSA (Hermione, Eloise, Luna, Epherema, Natalie, Su, Arithena). While their bodies were destroyed, their minds live on, and they are honored for their sacrifice.

While they were doing that, Dumbledore headed out with Fawkes to gather Magical Britain to Hogwarts. He started out in St. Mungo, having them Floo over to the Hospital Wing, then went to the Ministry and got the Unspeakables to work on transporting the Ministry (largely by force) all to Hogwarts, and then to Diagon Alley. From Diagon Alley, he created portkeys and had every post-owl he could transport them to families across England, with a compulsion on the Portkey to use it. He also sent Patronuses out to the other European Countries, and sent portkeys to the families of the Muggle-Born. After he finished that, he started sending portkeys out to random Muggles. He was still doing that when the Oblivion Wave consumed him.

What Luna had Harry do with the crystal wand was essentially claiming the wards of the castle, and altering them to allow the Helensa Group to use them to turn the castle (and a large section of the grounds) into an interdimensional portkey. This made him into the Headmaster, a position that he continues to hold to this day.  
The version of Harry shown is around 35 years down the line. They have visited multiple realities, and Hogwarts is now essentially a cross between the USS Enterprise and an actual school.

Now, the inhabitants of Hogwarts may vary, as people die, settle down else where, join on, or are born. However, there are a few that would be constants whenever MFC Hogwarts shows up:

Harry Potter (Original): The Harry from Hogwarts' original dimension. He acts as the Headmaster and general leader, despite the fact that he doesn't really see himself as much of a leader. Everyone else rolls their eyes when he protests like that. Harry is NOT the Master of Death, but he has been enhanced in a few ways. He has had Magical Martial Arts training, is outfitted with a pocket dimension in his forearm (put there due to a lab accident), and wields the Black Staff (a staff he found on a ruined planet that is undestroyable [if broken, it will fix itself instantly], capable of changing size [he typically keeps it as a small sliver in his lapel], capable of movement controlled by Harry's thoughts [he often enlarges it and uses it as an emergency broom], and capable of channeling the power of the raw elements [lightning be a favorite of Harry's]).

Ron Weasley (Original): Ron is probably the most powerful being on the MFC Hogwarts, outstripping even Helensa. He has stumbled through close to a dozen magical accidents, leaving him with traits of dragons, phoenixes, hydras, hellhounds, vampires, among others. He is also a Runecaster, capable of creating complex runic diagrams out of thin air, and is bonded to the Runestone, a powerful magical artifact known as a Cornerstone of Creation. The Runestone has every runic script ever invented or learned by humanity etched onto its surface, knowledge of how to use them contained within itself, and access to the nigh-limitless energy of the quantum strata between dimensions.

Salazar Slytherin (Demon Slayer): Salazar discovered a method of immortality which, to this day, he says he regrets ever attempting. This is because, for one, it granted him perfect recall, and two, it started out with a ritual knife, dragon dung, and undiluted Bubotuber Pus, and it only got worse from there. Inflicting memories of it on a demon lord caused the demon lord to commit suicide to escape. Salazar spent around 900 years in his native reality after becoming immortal before researching a way of jumping worlds. This dropped him into a hell dimension bordering his world. After being tortured for a year, he finally realized that he was being tortured (he had forgotten to pay attention to the outside world while trying to figure out where his original world-jumping technique went wrong), and he then proceeded to break out before starting a rampage across the hell dimension. After terrorizing the demons for around 400 years, the demons succeeded in banishing him from their realm. He then spent around 1200 years wandering between dimensions before stumbling across the MFC Hogwarts. He ended up setting up shop as a Head Researcher on board.

Theodore Lupin Jr. (Shapeshifter): The son of Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley, his heritage combins four separate bloodlines which have a bit of a tweak from the baseline Harry Potter dimension, resulting in his amazing power. He combined the power of the Lupine Curse borne by Remus Lupin, the Metamorphagus Gift from Nymphadora Tonks, the Veela Gift of Fleur Delacour, and the Mage Sight gift and Magical Force bloodline of Bill Weasley. This combined to allow Theodore to simply observe someone or something, and then perfectly shapeshift into them and use whatever abilities they possess. He has also learned how to mix transformations, making him incredibly dangerous combatant.

Wanda (Weather Worker): Wanda is an Australian Witch who was a friend to a Hermione Granger that moved to Australia after First Year. The MFC Hogwarts ended up helping Wanda avenge Hermione's death at the hands of Death Eater-like extremists, and she ended up joining the crew. She has the personality of a slightly more formal Nymphadora Tonks, enjoying making subtle jokes and digs while seeming to be completely serious. She is a very powerful weather worker, capable of creating and controlling massive storms in under a minute or two.

Helensa (Gestalt): As described above, Helensa is a combined entity, combining the minds of the seven girls and the spirit of Hogwarts itself. She is capable of controlling all of the castle, and acts as an analog to the ship computer on the Enterprise. While her manifestation lacks magic of its own, she can channel magic through Hogwarts to create large scale effects.

The timeline for the MFC Hogwarts consists of a bit of a conflict in the beginning, which I may write some chapters about later, where Ministry workers like Fudge and Umbridge tried to take control of Hogwarts from Harry. In the end, most of the population that was saved were dropped off on three different worlds: a world where 90% of the magical population died to a super-Dragon Pox epidemic, a world that was still in the 1100's, meaning magic was still used openly, and a deserted garden world, which had animals, plants, and some magic, but no sentient beings. Many of the muggles and muggleborns, as well as some purebloods went to the first world, a vast majority of the purebloods went to the second, and the rest went to the Garden World. Umbridge left for the 1100 world, and she died in a barbarian raid after she antagonize the muggle warriors. Fudge was dumped off on the garden world after he tried to stay on Hogwarts while trying to take over. He ended up becoming a farmer and found that he actually really loved growing food. At the current time, Fudge is one of the most successful farmers on the Garden World, which has been renamed Hogsmede.

The MFC Hogwarts maintains contact with Hogsmede, visiting every so often, and most of the "crew" of Hogwarts have homes and family on Hogsmede. Ron Weasley is one exeption. While most of the crew has only had 35 years pass at most, Ron ended up getting lost in the multiverse shortly after bonding with Runestone, and ended up on a 50 year journey, where he met his wife, Selyna, and had three kids: Oric, Mai, and Liam. She is an Elfling, a High Elf like being that is close to 900 years old, and currently she lives on Hogsmede, while Oric and Mai both serve on board the Hogwarts. Liam is in Selyna's home dimension, working as a guard captain.

The MFC Hogwarts would be the sort of thing I can use to drop a group of powerful figures into and out of a story if necessary, and which other writers can use as Cameos if so desired.


End file.
